Consequences of Sarcasm
by yazcemien
Summary: Mikan Sakura: This is more awkward than the time I went to the boys' bathroom and no one noticed that I was a girl... NxM Facebook drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**yazcemien**

[Consequences of Sarcasm -- Oneshot -- Drabble]

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **What do you do when you're bored?  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** and **3 others** like this.

**Hotaru Imai** Boredom is a figment of your imagination. It's something you choose.  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Sit in front of the TV, go to an Ice Skating channel, and wait for someone to fall. It makes my day every time! :D  
7 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Gosh, Koko you idiot. Those aren't even funny. D:  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Well they crack ME up!  
6 hours ago

**Mikan Sakuraa** You're bored, Nattie? :(  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Fuck you guys.  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** I mean... not you, Polka.  
6 hours ago

**Mikan Sakuraa **:D  
6 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** -barf- Get a room. A big one.  
6 hours ago

.

.

.

"You like me," Natsume said, his calm façade not changing. "I know you do."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"You do."

"No, I don't, Natsume."

"You do." he insisted.

"No, I don't."

"You do."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I do." she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Natsume grinned, dipping his hands in his pockets -- his trademark move -- and walked away.

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **to **Mikan Sakuraa:** You like me.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Ruka Nogi**, **Hotaru Imai**, **Koko LovesPermy** and **4 others** like this.

**Mikan Sakuraa** Whoa wait... say WHAT?  
4 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Yeah man! GO NATTIE!  
4 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** Take care of her, bastard.  
4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Polka: You told me today that you love me.  
Koko: Call me Nattie again and you'll be BBQ by morning.  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** I don't like you! STOP BUGGING ME.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Sumire Shouda** and **Luna Baybii** like this.

**Persona Dark-o** Suck on that, kiddo!  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakuraa:** You told me this morning. Stop denying. You like me.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Youichi Hijiri **Ew. Natsume-nii, why would you want a HAG to like you?  
4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Tsk tsk. You're right, Youichi.  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakuraa** GRR! YOU-CHAN!  
3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Youichi Hijiri** to **Mikan Sakuraa:** Hey, hag, why do you have 2 a's in your last name? Are you really that stupid?  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga** likes this.

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to** Youichi Hijiri:** How about you, huh? Punk? Why do you have too many i's in your name, huh?  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youichi Hijiri **to **Mikan Sakuraa:** What a lame comeback! Pfft!  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** is hungry. Craving for some Fluff Puffs!  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Anna Umenomiya** likes this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** No wonder you're getting fat. Lose some weight, will ya?  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakuraa** I'm not getting fat! I'm 45 kgs!  
2 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** OHOHOHO! I'm 42 kgs!  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shut up, hag.  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakuraa** To me?  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **No, idiot. To the OTHER hag.  
about an hour ago

.

.

.

"When did I say I love you?"

"Yesterday."

"When?"

.

_"You like me," Natsume said, his calm façade not changing. "I know you do."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."_

_"You do."_

_"No, I don't, Natsume."_

_"You do." he insisted._

_"No, I don't."_

_"You do."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I do."_

_._

Mikan laughed. "I was being sarcastic, Natsume!"

"No, you weren't." he deadpanned.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "And exactly _how _would you know that?"

He smirked, dipping his hands into his pockets. "I just do."

She crossed her arms and looked away defiantly. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that _you _like me."

Natsume paused, deep in thought. Grinning, he took his hands out of his pocket and cupped Mikan's cheeks with his palms.

He leaned in.

Closer.

And closer.

And closer.

"Natsume what are you mmf --"

.

.

.

"But you _don't _know me better."

.

.

.

//End.

.

.

.

Drabble -- Finish.

.

.

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**yazcemien**

.

.

.

Dedicated to **EzMouse**, for being the most awesome friend anyone could ever ask for. :) Happy FFN birthday, Nikki. You know I love you.

.

.

.

**[Consequences of Sarcasm - **No-Longer-a-Oneshot** - Sequence of drabbles]**

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa **and **Natsume Hyuuga **are now in a relationship.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** has changed her relationship status from '**in a relationship'** to **'single'**.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** is now in a relationship.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now in a relationship.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** has changed her relationship status from **'in a relationship'** to **'single'**.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan **to **Mikan Sakuraa:** WTF IS UP WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS? MAKE UP YOUR MIND.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Hotaru Imai** and **4 others** like this.

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to **Mochu MachoMan:** Trust me, Mochu-kun. I'm trying.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** is now in a relationship.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** to **Mikan Sakuraa:** I don't see you trying!  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to **Mochu MachoMan**: ... how can you see me when we're talking in the internet?  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Koko LovesPermy** Mochu, ma man, you just got burned.  
7 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Shut up Koko.  
7 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** has changed her relationship status from **'in a relationship'** to** 'single'**.

.

.

.

**Youichi Hijiri** to** Mikan Sakuraa:** When are you going to get rid of that extra a in your last name? It's bugging the hell out of me, hag.  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga** likes this.

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to **Youichi Hijiri:** When you reduce the amount of i's in your name. HA!  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Koko LovesPermy** You are on a roll, Mikan-chan! Kid, you just got burned!  
7 hours ago

**Youichi Hijiri** Shut up faggot.  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** That's not a nice thing to say to your nii-san!  
7 hours ago

**Youichi Hijiri** Since when did you become my... *shudder* nii-san?  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **You hurt my feelings, kid. :(  
7 hours ago

**Youichi Hijiri** Good. I like it better that way.  
7 hours ago

.

.

.

**Youichi Hijiri **to **Mikan Sakuraa: **Fine. 'Youch Hiji' would be a fine name to you, right?  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakuraa** to **Youichi Hijiri:** HAHAHAHAHAHAAH yes. :| That would be fine, thank you.  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji **Due to a certain idiot's suggestion, I changed my name to Youch Hiji... (COUGH MIKAN 'THE HAG' SAKURA COUGH)  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga**, **Natsume Hyuuga**, **Ruka Nogi**, **Hotaru Imai** and **8 others** like this.

**Mikan Sakura** And due to a certain boy, I took an 'a' off my last name because apparently, IT'S IRRITATING HIM. (COUGH YOUICHI 'THE FREAK' COUGH)  
7 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Howalon, howalon, howalon!  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**3 people** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** What kind of idiot puts 'howalon' as her status?  
7 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai **Her.  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** True.  
6 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** likes **Haters of Natsume Hyuuga, UNITE!  
**6 hours ago · Like

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **to **Mikan Sakura: **Unlike that page, Polka. I'm warning you.  
6 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** And what, huh? You'll fart on my face?  
6 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakura:** It's not like I haven't done it before, you know.  
6 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**28 people** likes this.

**Koko LovesPermy** Eww!  
6 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda **Like you can talk, Koko.  
6 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** That's what mouths are for... right?  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Mouth can be used for something else, you know.  
6 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** If I'm not mistaken, I think Hyuuga is suggesting something perverted.  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **Someone explain to me what that 'perverted' thing is?  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** You'll never get it.  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **Try me.  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** It's used for... BJ.  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** BJ?  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh forget it. Forget I said anything.  
5 hours ago

.

.

.

One word:_ Facepalm. _

_._

_._

_._

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga** are now in a relationship.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

"Hey, get off the computer!"

"_You _get off."

"It's _my _computer!"

"And your point is...?"

"_Get off_!"

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend." he chuckled, pointing a lazy finger to the computer screen.

The girl, being the curious girl that she is, peered in, wanting to know what the heck the boy was talking about.

"Wh-What the heck..." she paused. "Y-you! You changed my relationship status?"

The boy nodded, an unmistakable smirk spreading across his face. The girl, contrary to what the boy had been accused of doing, scrambled to her computer and promptly changed her relationship status back to 'single'.

"You're unbelievable," she breathed. "You're such a douché!"

"You're a bigger douché than I'll ever be." he chuckled, pushing her off the chair, taking over in front of her computer.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Changing your relationship status back to in a relationship," he looked her way. "With me."

Her face fell. "Natsume!" she shouted.

He chuckled, holding her at arm's length with one arm, while he fiddled with her keyboard with his other hand.

"I hate you!"

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble - Finish.

.

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**yazcemien**

[Consequences of Sarcasm - Sequence of Drabbles]

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** is now single.  
18 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

"Since we've already kissed," he paused, shifting his eyes from left to right. "We should start... you know..." he nudged her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to get what you're talking about? And besides, that _kiss_, was _stolen_!"

"Ah, but you liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

She rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** I'm sooo hungry.  
16 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga **likes this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I told you to lay off the food for a while. I can see a bump on your stomach already.  
16 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai **Maybe she's pregnant.  
16 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **GASP! OH MY LORD!  
16 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Koko, I am ASHAMED to call you my boyfriend.  
16 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** :(  
16 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Start acting like a real man, Koko.  
16 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Like you can talk, Mochu!  
16 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan **The heck does THAT mean?  
15 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **Sumire's saying that you're not man enough, Mochu.  
15 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** No shit, sherlock.  
15 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **DON'T FIGHT IN MY STATUS! T_T  
15 hours ago

.

.

.

**Sumire Shouda** I get lost when I watch Lost.  
15 hours ago · Comment · Like

**9 people **like this.

**Luna Baybii **Gee, the irony.  
15 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** That's what it's supposed to be, smartass.  
15 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** CAT FIGHT! GO! SEXY!  
15 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Grow up, Koko!  
15 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **But I'm... I'm Peter Pan! :'(  
15 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** In your dreams.  
15 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** How'd you know I dreamt of Neverland? Did Mikan give you my Alice stone or something?  
15 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Wait what? I did what now?  
14 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** You noobs.  
14 hours ago

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji **Ah, the wonders you can do to Facebook.  
14 hours ago · Comment · Like

**8 people** like this.

**Mochu MachoMan** Are you thinking of rape? Because I'm pretty sure you can't rape Facebook... let alone the INTERNET.  
13 hours ago

**Youch Hiji **... Oh I'm sorry. Was that supposed to be a joke? Cuz it failed to make me laugh.  
13 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan **You bring on a tough battle, young man.  
13 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** Eat my shorts.  
13 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** BART SIMPSON! I LOVE HIM!  
13 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Who the fuck is Bart Simpson? I'll kill him.  
12 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Wow, you're so gentle! -.-  
12 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Heh. That's the last thing I thought I'd hear from you. :)  
12 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** Sarcasm doesn't get through into people's thick heads in the internet, Mikan.  
12 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** I learned my lesson.  
12 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** ... the heck?  
12 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to **Youch Hiji:** I wanna eat you! :D  
11 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura:** Okay, that is so not freaky at all.  
11 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**3 people** like this.

**Youch Hiji **Oh and, please, I'm not a Fluff Puff, no matter how many times you dream of me being one.  
11 years ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to** Youch Hiji:** Aww! You're so cute! -pinch cheeks-  
11 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji **to **Mikan Sakura: **I'm gonna send you a billion ghosts, that you're gonna be scarred for life.  
10 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to** Youch Hiji:** But aww! You're as cute as your ghosts! How can I be scared? :)  
10 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura:** HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING DRUGS?  
10 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to** Youch Hiji: **If... if you call that powder Mochu gave me 'drugs', then yes! :D Heeheeheehee!  
10 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga **Mochu is fuckin dead.  
9 hours ago

.

.

.

**1 event invitation.**

.

.

.

**Mochu's Funeral  
Yes** · No · Maybe

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Friggen retard raided my house! NOW OUR DOOR IS BROKEN! I was KIDDING, I'm not taking drugs! Sheesh!  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**12 people **like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** It's your own fault, scaring the hell outta me like that.  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Why do you care, anyway? Now we have to fix the door! THAT COSTS MONEY, IF YOU WEREN'T AWARE.  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Whatever.  
7 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** Don't avoid the question, Hyuuga. She asked why you cared.  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Get off my case, Imai.  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** ... answer the question!  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** ... Natsume?  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to** Natsume Huuga:** Why won't you answer me?  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall  
.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakura:** Because it's a stupid question.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall  
.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** No it's not!  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall  
.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **to **Youch Hiji:** Hey, do you think the question, "Why do you care?", is stupid?  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura:** Why do you ask?  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**1 Message **

.

.

.

**From** Mikan Sakura

**To** Youch Hiji

.

.

.

**Body:** JUST SAY IT'S NOT A STUPID QUESTION.

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura:** No, it's not a stupid question.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga **... the fuck? Did she bribe you or something?  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **to **Natsume Hyuuga:** Natsume, listen to your prodigy!  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"Why are you answering my questions with another question?"

"Why are you doing the same?"

"Why are you still not answering my question?"

"Why are you asking a stupid question in the first place?"

"Can we stop this?"

"Why don't _you _stop?"

"I'll stop when you stop!" she paused, realizing that she didn't ask a question. "Darn."

He chuckled.

"Seriously," she glared. "Why do you care what I do, huh?"

"Why do you want my answer so badly?"

"Because... I'm... curious."

He looked away. "Isn't it pretty obvious why I care?"

"Not to me." she raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Stupid girl. Would you rather I kiss you again for you to understand?"

"What does kissing have to do with all these?"

.

.

.

_Naive Mikan._

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** is now in a relationship.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** and **Mikan Sakura** are now in a relationship.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

"Hey, did Natsume mess with your relationship status again?"

She looked away, blushing. "No."

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble - Finish.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**yazcemien **

[Consequences of Sarcasm - Sequence of Drabbles]

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** I love you!  
11 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakura:** I love you. :)  
11 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**7 people** like this.

**Koko LovesPermy** HOLY KOALA!  
10 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Don't worry, Koko-kun, he's only like this in the online world. He would rather DIE first than say I love you to me in real life, let alone SMILE.  
10 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **HOLY KOALA!  
10 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Wtf?  
10 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Yeah. I think Koalas are holy. BIG DEAL.  
10 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Koko, I would WHACK your head right now if you were beside me.  
10 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I thought you love me. D:  
10 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** I do...  
10 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **WELL YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT. (emo corner)  
10 hours ago

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** BABY, BABY, BABY OH!  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Kaoru Hyuuga** I disown you.  
8 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** OUCH.  
8 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** MOTHER!  
8 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** What blasphemy!  
8 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** PISS OFF KOKO! This concerns my family and my family alone.  
8 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga **No it doesn't. It doesn't concern me. Mom's disowning you. :) She's not disowning me. :D  
7 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan **You know why, Aoi-chan? You know why? Because you don't like JUSTIN GAYBER.  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** I like Justin Bieber. :( I don't get why people hate him. He has an awesome voice.  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is why we're in a relationship.  
7 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** I don't think you should be proud that you like Justin Gayber.  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Who says I'm proud?  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** You're not? :(  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Of course I am, babe!  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** WHIPPED!  
7 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** WHIPPED!  
6 hours ago

**Youch Hiji **Nii-san is whipped by the ugly hoe. Ahahaha. Shame.  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?  
6 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** ... nothing?  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** I thought so.  
5 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Oh so in-love. :D  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga**,** Aoi Hyuuga** and **15 others** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Shit! With who, me? :)  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **No...  
3 hours ago

**Ruka Nogi **AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** With who, then, huh?  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **With... someone.  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** What's his name?  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** I'm not going to tell you!  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** I can describe him for you, though. :)  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Describe him, then.  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** He's tall, dark, and handsome. :)  
3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Red eyes... Nice, strong build... HORRIBLE BREATH.  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Does his name start with 'N'?  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **You betcha. ;)  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** ...I'm going to your house just to kiss you...  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** French style!  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **Oui, Monsieur!  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura: **What did you do to Natsume-nii? Huh? He's like a completely different person!  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to** Youch Hiji:** Hey, kid, he's only like that inside the internet. When it's in real life, he's just the same old Natsume! COME ON, CAN'T HE EXPRESS HIS INNER GIRLINESS FOR ONCE? Give him a break.  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hey what the hell? "Inner girliness"? What the hell Polka? You want your boyfriend to turn gay? Is that it?  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **Will you turn gay for Serio-sensei?  
an hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **... Maaaaybe.  
an hour ago

**Persona Dark-o **... is it wrong that I liked Natsume's response?  
an hour ago

**Mikan Sakura** ... yes...  
an hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** ... very...  
an hour ago

**Youch Hiji** ... extremely... freaky...  
an hour ago

**Koko LovesPermy **SHIT! RUN NATSUME! RUN! PEDOPHILE ON THE LOOSE!  
an hour ago

.

.

.

"Was it absolutely necessary to break my window?" she fumed.

"Yeah... it adds a little spice into this whole 'I-come-to-your-house-just-to-kiss-you' thing."

"You're so weird."

"So are you."

"I know..."

"... That's why we belong to each other."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You... you're so cheesy now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah... what happened to you?"

"You. _You _happened to me."

She gagged. "How I wish someone would come up and shout 'CUT' to us right now. I feel like I'm starring in a movie."

.

.

.

"CUT!"

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble - Finish.

.

.

.

This is the end of this drabble series. I hope you liked it. I'm not very good with humour, since I hardly ever make jokes around friends or family, so writing this drabble was a hard task. But I hope you guys liked it. :)

Sincerely,  
-Miyen

.

.

.

Review?


	5. Announcement

**Notice: **

I will still make Facebook drabbles for this story, but only when there's a special occasion, like birthdays, Christmas, New Year, Easter, etc. So don't expect it regularly.

**Extra notice: **

My good friend teh-crazeh-one made this story a reality... or, at least, in the process of doing it. Visit her tumblr (the link would be on my profile) and look at the gang's conversation. She tried making it the same as the conversations in here but sometimes their options are very limited, refraining them from doing anything more.

Also credits to Easily Written for helping teh-crazeh-one. I don't know you, but thank you nevertheless.

* * *

Please don't review this chapter. If you want to comment on the story itself, please go back a chapter and review there. Thank you. :)

-Miyen


	6. Chapter 5

**yazcemien**

[Consequences of Sarcasm – Sequence of Drabbles]

[For Halloween]

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Halloween is near!  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga**, **Sumire Shouda** and **3 others** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** And your point is…?  
8 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Natsume, let's go trick or treat-ing!  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** No way in hell.  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** So it's a yes way in heaven? :D  
7 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Ew, Mikan, don't even try to be funny cuz you're so not!  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Like you can talk.  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** :(  
7 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** :( :( :( Am I not funny? :( :( :(  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Youch Hiji** LOL no  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **So are you saying that she's not not funny?  
7 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** What? No.  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** So that's a yes?  
7 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** No… nii-san, wtf are you saying?  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** I don't even know anymore…  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **… This is more awkward than the time I went into the boys' bathroom and no one noticed that I was a girl…  
7 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** Oh I remember that time! … lol yeah, that WAS awkward…  
7 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** … Especially since you were one of the guys that didn't notice that he was a she…  
7 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **…  
7 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** …  
7 hours ago

**Narumi Anjo** How to make the atmosphere awkward 101.  
7 hours ago

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Mikan Sakura:** Okay Polka, let's go trick or treating.  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Mikan Sakura** likes this.

**Mikan Sakura** REALLY? :D  
6 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** As long as you dress up as a hot-lookin' maid.  
6 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Then dress up as a girl. :D  
6 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura **… Natsume?  
3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** to **Mochu MachoMan: **CAN I BORROW YOUR FACE FOR HALLOWEEN? LOOOLLOLOL!  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** to **Koko LovesPermy**: Can you please gtfo? You're not invited to my party.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Koko LovesPermy** OMG YOU WERE GONNA HOLD A HALLOWEEN PARTY? MOCHU I'M SORRY, MAN! I WAS KIDDING! PLEASE RE-INVITE ME. T_T  
3 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Can you hear what's coming out of your mouth? You sound so pathetic!  
3 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** LOL honey, I TYPED it, I didn't SAY it. HAHAHA  
3 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Your sense of humour just flew out the window.  
2 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Just shut up, Koko. You're not funny.  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** They say I'm not funny, but I actually am! What do you call a fish without eyes? FSH! HAHAHA.  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura** likes this.

**Mikan Sakura** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
2 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** Omg… look at those two idiots laughing by themselves…  
about an hour ago

**Mochu MachoMan **FSH! WTF! HAHAHAHA LOL  
about an hour ago

**Sumire Shouda** Omg now there's three…  
about an hour ago

.

.

.

"…"

"… Don't laugh."

"Why?" she asked, moving her hand in front of her mouth, attempting to stifle her upcoming giggle.

"Just don't."

Alas, the girl couldn't stop her laugh from bursting. "Natsume, you actually turned up in –"

He covered her mouth, muffling the words she was trying to emit. Because right there, at the middle of the street, Natsume stood in a Powerpuff Girl costume, in the attempt to fulfil Mikan's request – to dress up as a girl.

.

.

.

"I can't believe that I love someone as dorky as you!"

.

.

.

A kiss in Halloween is as sweet as it gets.

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble – Finish

.

.

.

**A/N:** I'll leave you guys with this final statement:

I've been further even more decided to use even go need to do look more as anyone can. Can you really be far even as decided half as much to use go wish for that? My guess is that when one really been far even as decided once to use even go want, it is then that he has really been far even as decided to use even go want to do look more like. **It's just common sense.**

.

.

.

/Kbye LOL!


	7. Chapter 6

**yazcemien **

[Consequences of Sarcasm – Sequence of Drabbles]

[For Christmas]

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** I went pass a group of sluts and shouted, "Ho, ho, ho!" today! Hahaha!  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Koko LovesPermy** likes this.

**Koko LovesPermy** HAHAHA genius, man! Genius!  
8 hours ago

.

.

.

**Sumire Shouda** Today this random dude was wearing a Santa outfit and stopped in front of us. After a while, he said "Ho ho ho". It was really cute! HAHAHA. Me and my friends were laughing so hard! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
6 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Koko LovesPermy** …  
6 hours ago

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** to **Mochu MachoMan**: FUCK YOU MOCHU!  
6 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Mochu MachoMan **The fuck did I do man?  
6 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **Do you remember who those group of 'sluts' are?  
6 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Yeah. So the fuck what? Why are you getting angry all of a sudden?  
6 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** … oh shit.  
5 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Yeah. Oh SHIT. You better run to the mountains, young man. I better not catch you.  
5 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** is running fo da hillz.  
5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura** Oh can I come? :D  
5 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** … is Natsume online?  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** I don't think so..?  
5 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** THEN SURE! You can come! :D  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** REALLY?  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Better continue running for the hills, Mochiage.  
5 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** to **Mikan Sakura:** MIKAN YOU LIAR! HE'S ONLINE AND NOW TWO PEOPLE ARE GONNA KILL ME. FUCK THIS. WORST CHRISTMAS EVER.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Natsume Hyuuga** Why aren't you running?  
4 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Get the hell off the computer and run.  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** WORST CHRISTMAS EVER. I JUST THOUGHT OF BEING NICE SO I DRESSED MYSELF UP IN SANTA OUTFIT AND SHOUTED 'HO HO HO' ALL DAY LONG BUT NOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNINGFOR THE HILLS?  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** And make sure you're isolated.  
3 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** So you can kill me without anyone finding my body?  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** … that's actually not a bad idea.  
3 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** HEHEHE! I see where you're going with this, Natsume!  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Fucking run for the hills as well, Koko.  
3 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** THE FUCK DID I DO?  
3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** Running fo da hillz wid **Koko LovesPermy** so we'd be isolated.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Koko LovesPermy** Fuck you! I'm not gonna go with you! I'm best friends with Natsume man! He didn't mean it!  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Run for the hills Koko.  
2 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan **Whatever he says is the rule. ;)  
2 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** FUCK YOU I'M GONNA SPEND MY CHRISTMAS WITH MY LOVE! ALL OF YOU CAN GO KISS MY LOVELY, SOFT, smooth, wrinkle-free, smelly, silky… butt.  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Why the hell are you two still on the computer? Get the hell off and start running!  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** Having a road-trip with **Koko LovesPermy**.  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura** And I wasn't invited? :( That's mean.  
2 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** MIKAN DON'T TALK TO US! YOU GET US IN TROUBLE!  
2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Huh? But I haven't done anything. :(  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
2 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** OKAY OKAY WE'RE FRIGGEN RUNNING, OKAY? SEE? SEE? WE'RE RUNNING.  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** How is it possible that you're running with your computer? Get the fuck off and run. Or else I'll go there myself.  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

"It's cold."

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I don't know… till when do we have to stay here?"

"I don't know…"

Chuckling echoed throughout the cave. "Ho... ho… ho."

"Fuck you!"

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume." She said, nuzzling her face on his neck.

"Merry Christmas, stupid." He smiled. He leaned down and gave her his gift.

A gift she was all too familiar with.

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble – Finish


	8. Chapter 7

**yazcemien **

[Consequences of Sarcasm – Sequence of Drabbles]

[For no particular occasion]

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** Just went to the park!~ So many dogs! HAHA wonder if Permy was one of them. NO WAIT SHE'S A CAT LOL.  
9 hours ago · Comment · Like

**You** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Went to see your family, I see.  
9 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **LOL no wtf? My family is like miles and miles away from us. Lol silly Natsume.  
9 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** … you are so stupid, Yome.  
9 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **You call everyone stupid though…  
9 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** But I mean it when I say it to you.  
8 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Is it wrong that I feel sorta awkwardly special? :O  
8 hours ago

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** Went to the pet store~ AND NO NATSUME I DID NOT GO TO SEE MY FAMILY.  
5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Good to know.  
5 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Ooh did you buy a pet? WHAT IS IT? :D Can I come over and pet it? I WANNA MEET IT!  
5 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Lol Mikan talked to you haha.  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
5 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS OH MY GOD I JUST SPENT A NIGHT IN A CAVE LAST WEEK DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN NATSUME PLEASE I LOVE YOU  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ew gross you said you love me!  
5 hours ago

**Ruka Nogi** COOTIES! AHAHAHA.  
4 hours ago

**Youch Hiji **LOL ma bad I forgot to log out of Nogi-niisan's account before commenting HAHA.  
4 hours ago

**Ruka Nogi **… Youichi… What were you doing in my account…  
4 hours ago

**Youch Hiji **Oh, you'll see.  
4 hours ago

.

.

.

Your account has been suspended due to violations made towards the Terms and Conditions. We have confiscated your rights to gain access to your Facebook account. I WOULD say sorry for the inconvenience but then it's not our fault you posted p0rnz so... tough luck.

Sincerely,  
The Facebook Team

.

.

.

_**Ruka PyonPyon** just joined Facebook. Message him and say hi! _

.

.

.

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** to **Youch Hiji**: THE DEVIL SENT YOU HERE TO TORTURE THE LIFE OUT OF ME, DIDN'T HE?  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Youch Hiji** Whatever do you mean, Ruka PYONPYON Nogi? I am as innocent as a sheep ready to be sheered.  
4 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** Do you know the movie, "The Black Sheep"?  
4 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** No?  
4 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** WELL THEY AREN'T INNOCENT THERE. WHAT DID YOU DO, KID?  
4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Lol Ruka calm down. You're abusing the caps lock there, buddy.  
4 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** ABUSE, ABUSE, ABUSE. I JUST WANT MY ACCOUNT BACK.  
4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Youichi, fix it.  
3 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, NII-SAN! D:  
3 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** YOU POSTED PORN!  
3 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** AHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG IT WAS SO FUNNY AHAHAHA I'M LITERALLY CRYING HAHAHAHA I COULDN'T HELP IT HAHAHAHAHA ROFLMAO LOLOL  
3 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** How did you get a hold of my password anyway? -_-  
3 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** Dude it was so easy. It was 'Sakura'. A one-year old can figure that out just by hanging around you for a day.  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
3 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** …  
3 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi **… I don't know what the heck he's talking about, Natsume. I am as innocent as a sheep ready to be sheered.  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Well, have you seen the movie, 'The Black Sheep'?  
3 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** … Yes… Yes, I have.  
3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Well then you should know this by now: THEY AREN'T INNOCENT THERE.  
3 hours ago

**Youch Hiji **;) Well, well. The table has turned, hasn't it? What comes around, goes around. Oh wait, what GOES around, COMES around. :D  
2 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi **Zip it, Youichi. I still want my account back.  
2 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** LOL or what, you'll get your horse to sit on me?  
2 hours ago

**Ruka PyonPyon Nogi** They have incredibly smelly poops, you know.  
2 hours

**Youch Hiji** ha… hahaha… haha… ha… haha… I'll get your account back just hold on a second.  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Ruka Nogi** Finally got rid of everything perverted on my wall and photo albums. Phew.  
an hour ago · Comment · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** BUT THEY WERE SO GOOD. OMG I WAS SO SATISFIED. WHY DID YOU DELETE THEM? WELL GOSH, THANKS RUKA! THANKS A LOT. MY SENSE OF LIFE IS GONE. GONE, I SAY. GONE.  
an hour ago · Persona Dark-O likes this.

**Koko LovesPermy** That awkward moment when Persona likes a comment about p0rn…  
an hour ago · Persona Dark-O likes this.

**Youch Hiji **Omg he just took the word 'creepy' to a whole new level…  
an hour ago

**Persona Dark-O** Well, you know me. ;) Especially Natsume. He knows me in a lot more ways than you guys think. ;) I've gone farther with him than Mikan would ever go.  
an hour ago

**Youch Hiji** … ew who says that in public? Ew. Just ew.  
an hour ago

**Koko LovesPermy** …  
an hour ago

**Mikan Sakura** ...  
an hour ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Well this is awkward...  
an hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** FUCK OFF HOLY SHIT DELETE YOUR STUPID COMMENT, PERSONA!  
an hour ago

.

.

.

"What a day, huh?"

He scoffed. "What do you mean? You were lazing around on your couch all day. You didn't even do anything."

"… and your point is?"

"That we should definitely kiss before my lips go dry again. I lost my lip balm." He chuckled.

She raised her eyebrows. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you were… gay."

"But, you _don't _know better." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed her before she could realize what he meant.

.

.

.

/End

.

.

.

Drabble – Finish

.

.

.

… I really don't know what to say about the ending lol.

Anyway about seventy percent of the jokes I made were probably nonsensical, but I guess it was expected. I'm sorry for the chapter that was long overdue. A lot of you have been asking for it and the guilt was killing me inside. So here is my poor excuse of a chapter.

I hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**yazcemien**

[Consequences of Sarcasm – Sequence of Drabbles]

[For Christmas 2011]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumire Shouda **Guys! Let's have a 'Christmas Secret Santa'!  
4 days ago · Comment · Like

**Persona Dark-O** Wtf is that?  
4 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Wtf are you talking about, it's not like we're going to invite you to join in, Persona.  
4 days ago

**Persona Dark-O** ... Let me just go to my corner and cry. Once again, you kids have hurt my feelings.  
4 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Oh.  
4 days ago

**Youch Hiji** Oh.  
4 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Precisely. Oh.  
4 days ago

**Youch Hiji** …  
4 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** …  
4 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Lol leave it to Natsume to make things awkward. Dayumn, bro! You got some special gift there!  
4 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
4 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** :( I'm sorry. You know I love you!  
4 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
4 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Okay, I'm sorry for saying that I love you! I'm literally crying right now! I'm so sorry!  
4 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
4 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I SWEAR! I'M CRYING! If you lean in closely, YOU CAN HEAR ME SOBBING BECAUSE I'M SO SORRY.  
4 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
4 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I PROMISE  
4 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** If you look closely, this stupid idiot is actually talking to himself.  
4 days ago · 3 people likes this

**Sumire Shouda** And I just realized that he's cried over Natsume more than he's cried over me.  
4 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** I don't even know how I should feel about this… Should I feel jealous?  
4 days ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** Who did you guys get for Secret Santa? :D  
2 days ago · Comment · Like

**Youch Hiji** As if anyone would tell you, hag.  
2 days ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **to **Natsume Hyuuga**: Who did you get for Secret Santa? :D  
2 days ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Youch Hiji** Oh, so you're pulling out THAT card, I see.  
2 days ago

**Mikan Sakura** LOLOL IDK WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUUUTTT~~  
2 days ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** created the group **'For people who wants to reveal who they got for Secret Santa, join this!'**

.

.

.

**Youch Hiji** to **Mikan Sakura:** Are you serious? Are you actually serious? Were you sane while creating that group?  
2 days ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Mikan Sakura** I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT CREATING A GROUP THAT WOULD BRING EVERYONE JOY? I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY. LEAVE ME ALONE. SOB.  
2 days ago

**Youch Hiji** Oh please don't go all emotional on me. I'm a guy. I can only take so much emotion!  
2 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oh, my young protégé. Soon, you will learn how to deal with it. Soon, you will get used to it. Because your future girlfriend will drown you with them.  
2 days ago

**Youch Hiji** YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?  
2 days ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** to **Sumire Shouda:** Permy! What should I get for the-guy-who-shall-remain-a-secret? You know, the one I got for Secret Santa? :D  
a day ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Sumire Shouda** Quite frankly, condoms.  
a day ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** OHOHOHO ;) … Please tell me that she got me for Secret Santa, otherwise… with that suggestion, it'll probably be you running for the hills this time, Shouda. And no I do not care that you're a girl. Or a cat, even though I have this weird fetish for cats. Maybe it's because I'm a cat myself. Hmm.  
a day ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Well I guess the CAT is out of the bag! HAHAHAHA.  
a day ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Wow… Just do us all a favour and delete your Facebook, Yome.  
a day ago

**Koko LovesPermy** :( I'll just go and join Persona in that dark corner, drowning myself in SELF PITY!  
a day ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **to** Sumire Shouda:** Okay great! Where can I get those 'condoms' you're talking about? :D  
a day ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Natsume Hyuuga** Mikan, are you serious? Cause if you're not, you should know that it's bad to lead people on!  
a day ago

**Mikan Sakura** … whatever do you mean, Natsume? … I mean, it's not like the 'condoms' is for you. I mean it could be for… anybody… you know? Not you… definitely… not you.  
a day ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **…  
a day ago

**Mochu MachoMan **Shit just got real.  
a day ago

**Sumire Shouda** NO NATSUME, SHE'S KIDDING. TOTALLY KIDDING. IT'S YOU! SHE GOT YOU! TOTALLY YOU! UNDOUBTEDLY YOU! NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU! THE MOST HANDSOME, GOOD-LOOKING GUY IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE, NATSUME HYUUGA.  
a day ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I come back from my trip to the corner and I see THIS on my newsfeed? I mean, come on Permy, have you SEEN me?  
a day ago

**Sumire Shouda** Yes I have, Koko. Yes, I have.  
a day ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **Worst Christmas Eve ever. Some random kids just splashed me with mud on my way home! Ewww!  
10 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Sumire Shouda** You germaphobe.  
10 hours ago · 3 people like this

**Mochu MachoMan** I sense a catfight coming. Meow! HAHAHA. OH I JUST REALIZED HOW TRUE THAT IS IN PERMY'S CASE! 'Cause you know, she's a CAT! So she LITERALLY would be saying meow! HAHAHAHAHA.  
10 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** What? Don't be silly, Permy! "Germaphobe"? I mean sure, it was a very mean thing that they did. I wasn't a fan of their wrongdoings either but c'mon, that's not a reason to hate them!  
10 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** What, germs? What are you talking about?  
10 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** Ugh, are you serious, Mochu? You even created a nickname for them? Yes, Mochu, 'Germs'. They're actually very nice people once you get to know them. I mean sure they're responsible for killing over six million Jews but c'mon, that was HITLER.  
10 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** … Wow. Just, wow. I have no words.  
10 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** Even though her whole point was based on a misunderstanding, I'm actually very impressed that she knows a bit about history!  
10 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura** … Okay now I'm lost.  
9 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy **Let me get you a map. AHAHAHAHA! OMG WASN'T THAT JUST THE FUNNIEST JOKE IN THE HISTORY OF FUNNISEST JOKES EVER? WHO'S WITH ME? UP TOP!  
9 hours ago

**Youch Hiji** Go and delete your Facebook. Please. I'm begging you. I will seriously go over to your house right now and kneel in front of you just so you would delete your Facebook. I BEG YOU.  
9 hours ago

.

.

.

"Mochu got me, but he gave me something that is very similar to what I'm about to give you, since I got you," she giggled. "Only, it's a different packet, but they're both flat and you can see a hint of something circle. Also, they both say 'enjoy' with big bold letters."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's _totally_ weird. Who gave him the idea to give you that? Pfft. Totally weird."

She shrugged. She leaned in and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Nattie."

.

.

.

/End.

.

.

.

Drabble – Finish

.

.

.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And a very advanced Valentine's Day! And I might as well throw in a happy Easter to the mix.


	10. Chapter 9

**yazcemien **

[Consequences of Sarcasm – Sequence of Drabbles]

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy **O-O-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE  
3 days ago · Comment · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** likes this.

**Sumire Shouda** Oh dear god, please don't become like one of them.  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Like one of who?  
3 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** Like one of them!  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** LIKE ONE OF WHO HOLY CRAP JUST SPIT IT OUT  
3 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** HEEEYY SEXY LAYDEH!  
3 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** LIKE ONE OF HIM, KOKO. THE GUY ABOVE ME. DON'T BECOME LIKE HIM.  
3 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Lol Perms you're making it sound like I'm worse than Koko when we all know that he's as worst as it gets.  
3 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** …  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** …  
3 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** … You make a good point…  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** WHAT KIND OF A BEST FRIEND ARE YOU, MOCHU.  
3 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Wasn't I the one you always call your best friend, Yome?  
3 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** ….. what the fuck, man…. are you two-timing us?  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way…  
3 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** …  
3 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** LOL JK Natsume ma man, you KNOW you're my best friend. ;) BFFL  
3 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ew  
3 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Koko, suck my dick.  
3 days ago

.

.

.

**To:** Mochu MachoMan  
**From:** Koko LovesPermy

DUDE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I PROMISE I WAS LYING TO NATSUME OK I HATE HIM OK JUST STOP IGNORING ME NOW AND LETS HUG.

.

.

.

**Koko LovesPermy** to **Mochu MachoMan:** OMG NOT COOL, MAN, NOT COOL.  
2 days ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Mochu MachoMan** What  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU SCREENPRINTED OUR ~*~*~PRIVATE~*~* CONVERSATION YOU ASSHOLE  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** HAHAHAHAHA  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** JUST WAIT FOR NATSUME. JUST WAIT. HAHAHAHA.  
2 days ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** You know, I wasn't even gonna bother to look at what Mochu printscreened cuz I didn't think it would be about me, until I saw this wall post…  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Oh my god why does this always happen to me…  
2 days ago

**Persona Dark-O** You know you can always borrow my shoulder to cry on…  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Oh my god  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Please go away  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I am creeped out  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Stop  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** Please  
2 days ago

**Persona Dark-O **Don't flatter yourself. I've stopped ages ago.  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** correct me if I'm wrong but DID YOU JUST GET REJECTED BY PERSONA?! HAHAHAHA THIS IS PRICELESS  
2 days ago

**Ruka Nogi** Lol…  
2 days ago

**Mikan Sakura** Lol Ruka-pyon just popping out of nowhere… lol oh me too HAHA.

.

.

.

**Mochu MachoMan** Just got caught doing ecchi things by my parents….. awks….  
2 days ago · Comment · Like

**Koko LovesPermy** HAHA SHAME ON YOU  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** I'm sorry but you don't really have the right to laugh at me, given that you GOT REJECTED BY PERSONA HAHAHAHA  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** I DID NOT GET REJECTED! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!  
2 days ago

**Sumire Shouda** No you don't.  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT!  
2 days ago

**Koko LovesPermy** wait what?  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** … wow, awks…..  
2 days ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Should I delete this status or…  
2 days ago

.

.

.

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause. Neither side said anything, but it was more comfortable that way. Neither one knew what to say. The boy knew what was coming, yet he was trying to prolong the arrival of it. He didn't want it to come just yet. He wanted to cherish the last moment that he would be able to call her his girlfriend.

"Perms –"

"I'm sorry," she deadpanned. "I can't do it anymore."

Another pause.

"Koko?"

"Don't worry, I didn't hang up. Still here."

"Then say something."

"'Say something'?" he sneered. "What do you want me to say, '_okay_'? Did you actually bring this topic up expecting me to be okay with it? I'm pretty sure cats aren't dumb so why are you like this?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't need it. I don't want your apology. There's nothing to be sorry for 'cause this relationship isn't over yet."

"But Koko –"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, when you've had the time to think it over. Goodnight, Sumire."

.

.

.

**Sumire Shouda** is now single.  
7 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura** PERMY CALL ME RIGHT. NOW.  
7 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Why does it feel like I caused this? Shudders.  
7 hours ago

**Luna Koizomi** About time.  
7 hours ago

**Koko LovesPermy** No she's not, everyone. Calm your tits. We're still together.  
5 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda** … Koko, stop. We're done.  
5 hours ago

.

.

.

"Just give me a reason. One reason would be enough." He pleaded.

"You're immature."

"Okay, _two_ reasons. One wasn't enough."

"You aren't mature."

Had they not been in that particular situation, Koko would have burst out laughing.

"Permy…"

He watched – as if in slow motion – as his girlfriend walked up to him. In one swift move, she enveloped him in a hug as she whispered something in his ear.

"This will be the last." She said.

.

.

.

**Kokoro Yome** I'm fine.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura** and **13 others** like this status.

**Mochu MachoMan** Want to drink, bro?  
3 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome** We're underage.  
3 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Well shit, I was just trying to cheer you up! Ungrateful bitch.  
3 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome **You're the bitch.  
3 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** No, YOU'RE the bitch. MY bitch. HAHAHAHA.  
3 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome** OKAY :D UR PLACE OR MINE? I'LL ROCK YOUR WORLD.  
3 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome** I fucking love you, Mochu. :) Thank you.  
3 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan **Got your back all the time, ma man. ;)  
3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Ruka Nogi** I just got pooped on by a bird… what the….. and to think that my alice would usually be able to prevent that…  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** Well, shit happens.  
2 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** GET IT? HAHA. SHIT happens. SHIT! LIKE POOP!  
2 hours ago

**Ruka Nogi** …  
2 hours ago

**Mochu MachoMan** Okay I'm sorry…  
2 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome** Shit happens? Not to Natsume it doesn't! HAHAHA  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** What….  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Did you honestly just get me involved in a conversation that had NOTHING to do with me?  
2 hours ago

**Kokoro Yome** … Yes… Yes, I guess I did…  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** The joke didn't even make any sense!  
2 hours ago

.

.

.

**You were invited to the group:** "Shit happens? Not to Natsume it doesn't!" by **Kokoro Yome**

Join · **Close**

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Kokoro Yome:** Are you fucking serious …  
an hour ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

.

.

.

**Kokoro Yome** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** I LOVE YOU  
an hour ago Comment Like See friendship

.

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** to** Kokoro Yome:** I'm straight.  
an hour ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

.

.

.

**Kokoro Yome** to **Natsume Hyuuga:** or are you? ;)  
an hour ago · Comment · Like · See friendship

**Mikan Sakura** Omg… not funny guys…  
an hour ago

**Mochu MachoMan** HAHAHAHA  
an hour ago

.

.

.

/End.

.

.

.

Drabble – Finish

**A/N. **

From this chapter onwards, everything I post will not be connected at all to what's happening in the manga (not that it ever connected to the manga). Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope the wait was worth it.

(Somehow, this chapter turned unexpectedly sad…)


End file.
